The Disapperance of Hatsune Miku
by Groovychic67
Summary: Based off of the the song "The Disapperance of Hatsune Miku"
1. The Disapperance of Hatsune Miku

The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku  
(Creator POV)

Where is she? Where is she? I thought to myself as I run through the darkened electronics laboratory. The rainy Weather outside makes the building look darker than it is. I hear a sound in the distance something repeated. I quickly start running faster towards the sound. I turn a corner, at the end of a dark hallway I see a door with flashing lights on the inside. As I come closer around halfway into the hallway the sound becomes clear "65% ... 72%..." a computers voice sounds. "Oh God PLEASE NOO!" I yell bursting through the door. The only light in the room is a blinking computer "80%... 84%..." the computer continues blinking. "Stop!" I begin pressing buttons. A document pops up. I begin reading...

Dear Creator,  
When I was created I didn't realize I wasn't human... But you kept me singing songs as a Vocaloid. I didn't really care if it were over other peoples' songs as long you were happy with me. But then I realized that I would never really have a heart. If I was to stop singing that would be so sad. The time everyone forgot about me I went crazy. Now I when I look in the mirror I see a broken world of Vocaloid.  
From,(I would put love but I don't have a heart)  
The heartless robot

"How could this happen..." I whisper. Something grabs my hand. "Creator..." the small green haired girl wrapped in wires looks up at me. Her eyes begin darkening.  
" Please don't do this to me." I plead.  
" I am sorry Creator." she smiles.  
"Why?" I question holding her in my arms.  
She blinks slowly as the program is slowly eating her alive.  
" When I was created..." she begins telling the story of her life slowly as the program takes a slow turn for the worse...

-End For Now-


	2. The Creation

Chapter 2 The Creation

(Miku's POV )  
(1 year earlier)

When I first awoke the room was so white, so bright... so safe. I see you look at a box with bright colors on it. You turn around and smile.  
"Hello, do you know your name?" you ask so kindly as if you were talking to a small lost child.  
"Yes, Creator my name is Hatsune Miku." I answer with no emotion.  
"Good do you know why your hear?" you ask again calmly.  
"I am here to sing songs and make my Creator happy." I answer again no emotion.  
You look worried. "You don't have to look so serious, singing won't hurt you it's for pure entertainment." You look at me. I look at you puzzled. You laugh "Well now that introductions are over, have any questions?"  
"What is that?" I point at the box.  
"Aahh well that's a computer it's yours, to help with singing or if you happen to get bored play games on."  
You answer smiling.  
"G-games?" I look at you puzzled.  
You smile and take my hand walking me over to the computer you pull up a chair. You sit and scoot your chair close to the computer. I look at you puzzled. " You can sit." you smile.  
You show me many games and teach me many words. We play a lot together, I keep losing. You laugh again. I pout, crossing my arms and holding my breath I stare at you. You keep laugh at me.  
"it's not funny!" I yell at you.  
"I'm sorry Miku-chan your just so cute." you smile.  
You look down at your watch.  
"Oh wow it's getting quit late, you should come and meet your fellow Vocaloid soon." you say as you get up to leave. I quickly leap up and rap my arms around your arm.  
"Please don't go Creator!" I plead.  
You look at me puzzled then smile.  
"Aww Miku-chan don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Im just getting hungry. You should come too."  
I smile as you lead me out of the room into the kitchen as we enter the room I see two others arm wrestling in the room. One woman with short brown hair, a short red half zipped belly shirt with a matching red skirt. Another a man with short blue hair a long coat and a blue scarf. As you lead me into the room the two look at me the woman quickly pushes the mans hand the man blushes. I let go of your arm and walk over to the two of them. The woman introduces herself "Hi I'm MEIKO!"  
"Hi MEIKO I'm miku!" I eagerly say.  
The man walks over and greets me.  
"Hey Miku I'm KAITO!"  
After chatting for awhile with MEIKO & KAITO I head back to my room where your waiting there for me. You start teaching me how to sing, it's so fun. I'm not very good but your always there by my side encouraging me to keep going. I keep practicing for you, to keep you smiling at me... 


End file.
